Body Swap
by ITILY
Summary: Make wishes upon a falling star, rub shiny lamps, and hide loose teeth under the pillow, people will do what they can just to have a little foolish dream away from where they are and who they were. He laid his head on his arms on the table, closed his eyes tight, for a short moment, he wished he could be someone else. MelloXNear. Rated M. Plz R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Make wishes upon a falling star, rub shiny lamps, and hide loose teeth under the pillow, people will do what they can just to have a little foolish dream away from where they are and who they were, like daughters waiting for fathers on the front porch, or sons working doubles while mothers spread their legs for other men. Winter was an especially cruel season to pass, cold and cooped up in a place with hundreds of other kids labelled as outcast, Mello knew better than to let him mind idle onto useless thoughts, no genies or fairies was going to wisp away with reality, he'd take his chances with his books and exams. Let the kids open their presents under the dusty Christmas lights, he'd stay under his table lamp instead, doing away with questions and quizzes, always trying to stay one step ahead of the game, and yet pitifully one step behind his younger rival. He'd given up on meeting likely parents, discarded every orphans dream of being brought home to a family, this was much more important, this was his dream. Dreams like nightmares, nightmares like dreams, which was real, which was not, who could tell as blurry words danced before his tired eyes, struggling to hold on to the little sanity of a faraway victory, could he really call the other kids who frolicked around the warm fireplace childish? Were they wasting their time and opportunity, and was he not? Who could tell which was really worth it?

The frightening thoughts did a better job at keeping him awake than any brand of espresso. Before he knew it, he was shaking with his right hand in his left, wishing it was just the caffeine that had his blood pumping, that his mind was still in its right place. He grabbed the paper bag from his drawer, taking deep breaths in and out with it over his nose and mouth. Another anxiety episode, disgusting, he thought, and in a spur of anger threw everything on the table to the floor, smashing his old table lamp, his favourite thing in the room. "Shit!" He cursed, immediately realizing his mistake.

He was left in silence for a while, only his breath accompanied him. Maybe he cried, but it was too dark to tell, it's better if he thought he didn't. He laid his head on his arms on the table, closed his eyes tight, for a short moment, he wished he could be someone else.


	2. Chapter 2: Toilet Break

**Chapter 2: Toilet break**

It was morning, where did the night go? He opened his eyes, and the first thing that came to mind was how he was lying in bed and not at the table. He got up, turned to the table, but it wasn't where it was meant to be, not the table, not the chair, or the bed, it was like the furniture got up and rearranged itself while he slept, but he was still too confused to be mad about it. He flung his legs to the side of the bed, ready to step down when he noticed an even bigger error with the situation. It wasn't his legs! He looked at his hands, not his either! Frantically he ran to find a mirror in the unfamiliar room, the imminent feeling of horror building up in the pit of his stomach, at the back of his mind screaming the colour white and praying it was all a dirty trick.

He entered the room's attached bathroom to look in the mirror and hold and behold, it was NEAR! SURPRISE! "AHHHH!" he screamed, falling back on his, no Near's backside. He could feel his breathing going out of pace as he shut his eyes tight, perhaps he could un-see what he just saw, or somehow awaken from whatever kind of dream it was. A good minute passed before he shakily got up and faced his rival again.

Pale grey eyes stared back at him, though they were not their usual apathetic state, but wide and wild. He poked at them with his finger to affirm that they were indeed his, at the moment. The white hair too, he tugged at them, somehow it was softer than he imagined it to be, but that was beside the point. He scrunched his, not his, somehow his, face, pulled it, made weird faces, then knocked the mirror twice to make sure it wasn't another trick, unfortunately it wasn't. He sighed heavily, his hand on his forehead, baffled, just baffled, wondering how far more he should be checking before he heard someone at the door.

He panicked again, thinking how he was going to face anyone in this state until he heard the voice and who it was calling. "Mello," it was his own voice calling his own name. "It's me, this is urgent," he recognized the monotonic mannerism right away, and rushed to the door, pulling the boy into the room before he had a chance to say anything else.

"Mello," he heard again, causing him to shoot up and take a few steps back, taking a good look at none other than himself.

"N-near?" he asked sceptically.

"Yes, it would seem so," the boy with his now much deeper voice replied in an annoyingly calm manner.

Before he could help himself, he blood boiled as he grabbed the other's shirt, "What did you do? You…you…" he started, but even he realized how absurd his accusation was.

"Honestly Mello, this is very troubling as it is, I appreciate it if you would remain calm," Near in Mello's form said.

Mello bit his lip, but conceded, letting go of the boy before burying his face in his hands, the stress was really taking a toll on him.

"Are you alright?" Near asked as he watched his own body fall to his knees, face buried in his hands.

"Why is this happening?" Mello couldn't help but soaped in the feeling of utter dread.

Near frowned, "I'm not sure, if we are to think about the physics behind it, or perhaps something cosmic, we could somehow-"

"Shut up Near, just shut up," Mello shook his head, "You don't get it. How can you still be so calm? What if we can't reverse this? I don't want to be stuck in your body forever! Give me back my body!"

Near quieted for a moment, allowing the boy to calm down, knowing it was no use if both of them get worked up, while trying to figure out what to do next. "It's alright Mello, everything will be fine," that was the best he could offer, gently reaching out his hand to twirl a loose white lock, hoping his body would still remember the sensation which used to calm him.

"We'll figure something out, if we work together," Near reassured again.

"Not like we have much of a choice," Mello was forced to agree, pulling away from Near's touch which was beginning to pool warmth in his gut, he tried not to ponder on what the feeling was.

"Yes, I suggest we retrace our steps, perhaps there is some clue as to what happened to us from yesterday, and possibly a solution of some kind," Near said, unusually optimistic. Mello rolled his at eyes at the boy's confidence but nodded nonetheless, at least it was a start.

"But first, I really have to use the bathroom," Near said it in a manner that was so dire that it sounded almost comical.

"What?" Mello shot up from the floor.

"It's quite urgent, so if I can have your permission, I'd like to-"

"No, I won't allow it," the blonde stopped the boy mid-sentence, in his mind simply screaming how he wasn't about to let Near watch him pee or touch his genitals.

"Then what do you suggest? I don't think I can hold it much longer, what did you drink last night?" Near asked, holding his legs together uncomfortably.

Curse the coffee, Mello thought, raking his mind for a way to get around their predicament. "Mello if you could, I'm about to ease myself," Near urged, starting to shake a little.

"Fine, come here," the older but now shorter boy replied, pulling the younger but now taller boy towards the bathroom, until they stood in front of the toilet.

"Close your eyes, don't you dare open them," Mello ordered with one pointed finger.

Near obliged, far too engorged with urine to think to refuse. Mello simply sighed, trying not to think too much before pulling down his black pyjama pants and boxers, sensing Near flinching and stiffening under his touch, which was not really his. Carefully, he took his member and aimed it to the toilet bowl.

"Okay, you can let it out now," Mello said awkwardly, watching his large slightly erect member in his now smaller pale hands somehow made everything ten times more embarrassing than it already was.

"I'm trying," Near said, his eyelids pressed together tightly in concentration as his new tanned skin flushed a gentle red blush. Even though it was his own hand, the touch still felt foreign. He tried to rationalize that it was someone else's body and pee, but still couldn't help feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable at the fact that he had to urinate in front of someone with their help.

"Eek!" He flinched again as Mello reached to rub his belly and stroke his member to relax to contracted muscles.

"Shh…" Mello whistled, which really did the trick as Near was finally able to urinate.

"Don't open your eyes yet," Mello ordered strictly, wiping his member with some toilet paper and pulling the boy's pants and underwear up around his hips.

"Is it alright to open my eyes now?" Near asked once he was dressed.

"Yeah," the older boy answered, looking away, unable to look at the other in the eye after their uncalled for intimate session.

"Thank you," Near said, trying to find a lock of hair firm enough to twirl around his finger.

"Ugh," Mello frowned, covering his face with his hand.

"What's wrong?" the younger boy asked with creased eyebrows.

"I have to go too."

* * *

Hello everyone, I can't believe I'm back with a new story. I'm sorry if this seems badly written, obviously I didn't put much thought into it, I really don't have the time to really get serious with writing, but I was really starting to get anxious for going on hiatus so long. I decided I was going to have fun and just write whatever comes to mind. It's great if someone found this funny. It's good just to be able to get something I write out and someone read it. Okay, so if anyone liked this, please leave a comment or a like, or a fav, thank you very much for your kind support.


	3. Chapter 3: Shower

**Chapter 2: Shower**

Near couldn't fathom how Mello had his priorities arranged, or how he tried to justify his reasoning about the way things should be done. After a long debate, somehow Near found himself giving in to Mello's somewhat compulsive need to do things accordingly to a fixed routine he had set for himself and wasn't willing to compromise despite their more pressing concerns.

"Alright Mello, if taking a bath is so important to you, we'll have it your way," Near finally conceded reluctantly, since it seemed like their conversation was heading nowhere.

"Good, I'll get my stuff from my room," Mello said with a little smug smirk.

"Can't you use what is here?" Near asked listlessly, pointing towards the bottles on the metal rack next to the shower.

"No, it'll ruin my skin and hair," Mello said snidely, causing Near to arch a blonde eyebrow, "I don't expect you to understand," the older boy remarked, though the apples of his cheek turned slightly pink, even he must realize how girly he sounded.

"Fine, let's not waste any more time," Near replied, turning towards the door.

"NO! You stay here! I'll be caught dead letting anyone see me in that state," Mello argued back. "You just wait here, I'll be back in a bit," he ordered instead.

Before Near had the chance to ask him what "state" he meant, the boy was already shuffling out of the room hastily. Blue eyes watched his smaller body walking clumsily towards the door before falling flat on his face on the carpet.

"Are you alright?" Near asked, taken by surprise.

"What the hell!" Mello cursed angrily, flushing red the tenth time today. "How on earth do you walk with these?" He tried to mask his embarrassment with anger as he folded the hem of Near's white pyjama pants up to his knees. Watching his pale cheeks a bright crimson and his calves showing for the first time, Near was beginning to think if he should start worrying about his own state being seen by others as well.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along?" the younger boy pressed.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Mello hissed, getting up and starting to walk away with big steps like he used to in his bigger body.

"Be careful," Near couldn't help but feel a little worried for the safety of his body as Mello flinched at his words without a reply.

He let out a heavy sigh as the room door clicked shut, feeling like he aged a decade trying to get along with Mello and move around his pace. Turning towards the mirror, he tried to inspect what Mello was so concern about. His blue eyes were what really caught Near's attention, staring back in concentration, a true soulful sapphire. There was a lot of static in his blonde hair, but it wasn't so bad that he looked awful. All he needed was to wash his face and comb his hair, and he'd be perfectly fine even going out. He was already beautiful, Near couldn't understand what Mello was so worried about.

He looked away from the mirror, his eyes falling on the toilet. Instantly he had the urge to shake his head as he recalled how they solved their previous dilemma. If only Mello would've taken up his suggestion to sit and pee, he mulled dully. Thankfully they didn't have to repeat it with his younger body. Since Mello was the more bothered of the two about the matter, Near allowed Mello to have permission to take care of his own business. Even then, Mello seemed perturbed about it, blushing a deep cherry red after he was done. Near could only begin to wonder what was going through the older boy's mind that caused such a reaction.

The door clicked shut again as Mello in his smaller form walked in with a backpack over his shoulder. "I'm back," he said, dropping the backpack to the floor, his face once again a little pink from walking so fast.

Near eyed the large backpack and did his best not to comment, "Alright, let's do this quickly," he said instead, pulling the shirt off his back.

"Yeah, course," Mello answered, rubbing his nose and unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Near paused in his black boxers as he watched Mello undressing his scrawny body.

"Preparing to bathe," he replied as a matter of factly.

"Do you mean together?" Near asked a little incredulously.

"Well, it's only fair if we did," Mello answered, one hand perched on his hips as he stood in his white briefs, looking a lot younger than twelve.

"I don't understand, what do you mean fair?" Near asked, his blank stare boring into his old pair of silvery grey eyes, which was so much more intense given his sharp new azure eyes, as he prepared himself for another earful of Mello's nonsense logic.

"I don't like the idea of being exposed, and I'm sure you feel the same," Mello replied calmly, though his reddish skin worked against him.

"So you'll have us both exposed at the same time?" Near arched his eyebrow, towering over the other boy. "That's what you mean by fair?"

"Yes," the shorter boy answered, crossing his arms.

Near paused, trying to twirl his smooth silky hair as the two of them stared at each other competitively, getting under each other's skin. A good two minutes passed before he sighed and nodded, "Very well," Near accepted, really not one to argue over such trivial matters. It really didn't mean much to him either way, at least if he played along with Mello, they could get on with things faster.

"Keep your eyes on yourself," Mello instructed as they stepped into the shower.

The smaller boy reached for the shower handle and steaming running water rained down on them. "Ah!" Mello jumped, bumping into Near's broad chest. "What the hell!" he cursed again.

Near quickly adjusted the temperature so that they didn't get burned, pulling Mello away from the shower.

"Sorry, the shower is a little faulty," he explained to the somehow in his arms boy.

Mello pulled away quickly, blushing despite being in his own body's embrace, his tornado like emotions showing so much more prominently through Near's pallid skin.

"You have been blushing a lot," Near commented.

"S-Shut up, it's your body that is weird," Mello flushed an even darker hue, quickly going under the shower to put an end to their conversation.

Near really wanted to know what the other boy meant by that, but he didn't think Mello would spare him an answer. Was Mello always so quick to get embarrassed? Near wondered, recalling the times the older boy flushed furiously at him, perhaps he wasn't really angry all those time but rather flustered? It's hard to be sure since Mello's expression always looked so severe on his sharp features, but it's definitely not impossible to see how Near could've mistaken the boy's expressions, especially since he has never been good with them himself. But now with Near's smaller, younger face, all those emotions seem to be stripped bare and so much more easier to decipher.

"Your turn," Mello's voice interrupted Near's train of thoughts, as the boy shuffled him under the water next.

"Okay, that's enough, bend down and close your eyes," the bossy boy instructed. Near complied curiously. Mello got his shampoo and spread a dime size of product on his palm, beginning to lather Near's golden head, getting to the roots with his fingers gently so as to minimize hair fall.

Near could feel his borrowed heart thumping nervously in his chest as Mello ran his fingers through his hair. At first it felt extremely foreign almost a little alarming to have someone touching him that way, but soon it began feeling comfortable and calming, so much so that it was pooling between his legs. He still had his eyes closed but he was really starting to question what was that strange sensation in his groin since he had already emptied his bladder.

"What the hell?" Mello scolded in Near's dull voice, causing Near to jolt up and open his eyes.

"No! Don't open your eyes!" Mello shouted, his soapy hands covering Near's eyes.

"Ouch!" Near hissed throatily, stepping back and quickly finding the water source to get the soap out of his eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"Don't open your eyes!" Mello ordered frantically again, "Just wash the soap out but don't you dare open your eyes," he warned.

"Why?" Near asked, his voice blurring under the shower.

"Because….Because…Ugh, just don't!" Mello whined in frustration.

"Mello really, I've had quite enough," Near complained, moving out under the shower and opening his slightly reddened eyes to see what the problem really was, except what he saw was a giant red snake staring back at him from between his legs.

"No don't!" Mello protested, covering his hand over the very prominent erection, causing Near to jump at the touch.

"What was that?" Near asked with creased eyebrows, his hand moving over Mello's smaller pale hands that were over his privates, immediately getting swapped away by Mello.

"Don't give me that look, you're the one that made me this way," Mello jabbed, again trying to use anger to hide his mortification.

"What do you mean?" Near inquired, tilting his head in confusion.

"Can't you tell just by looking?" the boy spat, turning his gaze elsewhere.

"No, I don't…" Near muttered, trying to move away Mello's hands again to get a better look.

"Oh my God, how much of a kid can you be? It's an erection, you happy now?" Mello finally answered in defeat, though his hands stayed where they were. "I didn't think you of all people to have dirty thoughts at a time like this," the previously blonde boy sneered.

"An erection? Dirty thoughts?" Near mused to himself curiously.

"Yeah, so just close your eyes, I'll make it go away," Mello instructed firmly.

Near obliged without another word, despite his long trail of queries, now more interested on how Mello was going to make it go away.

Mello made sure that Near had his eyes shut tight before reaching down and doing the unthinkable-jacking himself off with Near's hands. He wrapped his fingers around the warm large member slightly, instantly catching Near flinched and biting his lip. Slowly, he began working the shaft and the tip, trying to do it like how he used to with his own hands.

Near had to try his level best not to let the strange noises out from his lips as he felt Mello moving his hands up and down his swollen member. His smooth hands moving under his balls and perineum, gliding up to the tip, rolling around his urethra, the wet and slippery soap making each movement so much more coordinated and flawless. Near had to admit he had been too much of a kid to have experience anything quite so thrilling, a sweet shiver that ran from the base of his balls, up his tail bone, numbing his spine and pulling at the top of his brain, losing all other senses to pleasure.

"Mmh," Near mumbled out involuntarily.

Mello could only try his best to ignore his own moans, focusing on his handwork, which didn't make things better as all he saw was Near's tiny childlike hands around his manhood, doing all sorts of naughty with each other. Combined with the sound of moans, he could start to feel heat building up in him as well, though it didn't stir up the flaccid member between his legs. Mello was quite frankly amazed at how well Near's body tolerated stimulation, he was definitely a robot in and out. Did he ever get stimulated? Mello started to consider the possibility, a little guilt surfacing as he wondered if this was the boy's first.

Near could feel his knees ready to buckle as the sensation of pleasure pooled at the tip of his member, thinking he might accidentally pee himself. "Mello, I'm going to…stop!" he cringed, releasing what he thought was urine out through his urethra.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-," he apologized awkwardly, opening his eyes unthinkingly to find Mello with his hands smeared with some kind of milky substance. "What is that?" He asked innocently, confirming Mello's suspicions.

Mello looked away, going to wash his hands under the shower as he debated on what to say next or if he should say anything at all. Finally, he sighed and admitted, "It's semen, that was ejaculation. I'm sure you're smart enough to figure out the rest," he said, thinking he at least owed the boy that much after taking his virginity in a way.

"Let's wash up," the older boy quickly suggested, hoping Near would had the common sense not to ask any more.

Near allowed Mello to wash his body as he pondered on his very hands-on sex education class, piecing all the information together. Honestly, it wasn't very difficult, the topic simply never struck him as being something quite like what he had experience, but at least now he knew, it was knowledge well earned.

"Was it sex?" Near suddenly interrupted Mello's scrubbing, eyes opened now as Mello seemed to forgo the idea of being discreet.

"What?" Mello nearly shouted wide-eyed. "No, of course not, it's just masturbation!" He answered, instantly turning tomato at his own words.

"I see," Near nodded in understanding, "Can I try it too?" he asked harmlessly.

"Try? What! No!" Mello refused flatly, taking a step back, somehow fearful of the new door he just opened.

"Mello, I don't think that is fair, it's my body," Near said, using Mello's words against him.

"Hey…" Mello put his hands up defensively, "Just…No…this isn't the time! Do it when you're back in your own body!" He said desperately.

"Oh, alright," the younger of the two replied dejectedly, remembering their much more dire situation, his curiosity would simply have to wait.

"Okay, just wash up and you can towel dry," Mello instructed, quickly cutting off the strange topic that had arisen between the two.

"What about you?" Near asked, rinsing his body.

"What do you mean?" Mello furrowed his brow, growing anxious again.

"I have to help you wash," Near replied, stepping out of the shower, and taking his own shampoo.

"No…I don't think…" the boy had his hands up defensively again.

"It's only fair," Near returned Mello's words to him once more, and Mello could quickly sense the tables turning on him.

* * *

So this was weird. I seriously dunno what I'm doing with this, but I had myself laughing. I tried my best not to use my brain, but I think I still kinda did, so it took a little longer to write and ended up being 5 pages long. I started out with an idea, and the more I wrote, the further it went, but I tried my best to bring it back before it got too weird. Okay I dunno, was this weird? Tell me if anyone liked this weirdness XP


End file.
